FIGHT!
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Baru sehari jadian, Tsurugi dan Hakuryuu udah berantem. Alasannya?


**FIGHT!**

.

**Disclaimers**

Yah, tadinya pemilik IEGO itu Level-5, tapi karena kesalahan teknis maka jadi Level-2

#Dihajarrame-rame

**WARNING!**

GAJE! AU! OOC! SINTING! NGGAK WARAS! TYPO AND MORE~

#Capsjebol

* * *

_Brakk!_

Hakuryuu menggebrak meja.

"Apa! Kau bercanda! Siapa yang mau jadi peran itu bodoh! Seumur hidup aku tidak mau!"

"Jadi harus bagaimana hah, Ncup?! Aku juga tidak mau tau!"

_Brakk!_

Tsurugi menyusul.

Tangan Hakuryuu mengepal lebih kuat.

"Karena kau tidak mau bukan berarti aku yang harus melakukannya, Ntut!"

_Brakk!_

Sepertinya sebentar lagi salah satu meja di gedung sepakbola Raimon bakal hancur.

"Kau tidak sadar ya? Kau lebih cocok melakukannya! Bodoh!"

"Atas dasar apa akau berkata begitu! Menurutku kau lebih cocok, _AHO_!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

Mereka berdua menggeram.

"KAU!"

Keduanya berteriak bersamaan. Kemudian mendengus satu sama lain, lalu dengan cepat membuang muka.

_Tep!_

Pasangan (ajaib) Buntut dan Kuncup itu menghentakkan kaki –yang lagi-lagi bersamaan– lalu meninggalkan ruangan lewat pintu yang berbeda. Tsurugi langsung ke luar. Sementara Hakuryuu ke koridor.

Anggota sepakbola Raimon yang lain hanya memandang mereka maklum –dan sedikit khawatir juga. Pasalnya dua striker itu adalah pasangan baru. Mereka jadian sejak dua puluh empat jam yang lalu. Dan tebak, belum ada seminggu, mereka sudah berkelahi dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui.

"_Nee_, Tsurugi ama Hakuryuu kenapa ya? Apa mereka ada masalah?" gumam Matsukaze Tenma. Midfielder angkatan pertama itu khawatir kalau-kalau kedua temannya itu ada masalah –entah itu masalah sepele yang tidak waras yang sering mereka perdebatkan. Tapi, siapa tahu kalau kali ini masalah serius.

"Biasa lah, kayak nggak tau mereka aja, berantem karena hal sepele yang sama sekali nggak penting." komentar Minamisawa Atsushi dengan nada bosan. Ia tahu betul apa yang sering diperdebatkan dua makhluk berambut aneh itu. Ya, yang pasti hal-hal nista.

"Tapi kali ini agak aneh, nggak seperti biasa, mereka tidak meneriakkan apa yang menjadi permasalahan mereka..." tambah Shindou Takuto.

Kariya Masaki melipat tangannya ke belakang kepala. "_Maa_~ paling-paling mereka berdua lagi PMS, jadinya emosinya kayak gunung berapi gitu."

Kirino Ranmaru mengerutkan alisnya. "Kariya, mereka bukan –"

_BRAKK!_

"KAMI BUKAN CEWEK, BONCEL!"

Seakan jelangkung yang datang tak diundang, Tsurugi dan Hakuryuu langsung kembali dan berteriak dengan volume tinggi tepat di depan Kariya.

Kemudian keduanya bertemu pandang.

Mereka langsung memalingkan muka. Dan berjalan keluar.

_**SIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG~**_

Hening melanda ruangan.

Minamisawa kegigit lidah pas bicara ke Kurama. Tenma mangap lalu nyamuk masuk mulutnya. Shinsuke loncat sampe kejedot atap dan jatuh pingsan. Shindou nggak sengaja kerobek kertas lagunya. Kirino langsung nyemburin air ke muka plus ke kertas Shindou yang udah robek. Kariya koma dadakan.

Hanya satu kalimat nista yang melintas di pikiran anggota sepakbola Raimon itu.

Kuping Hakuryuu dan Tsurugi itu kuping setan.

* * *

Pulang sekolah ini Raimon Eleven berencana untuk berbicara pada Tsurugi dan Hakuryuu tentang masalah mereka.

Untuk jaga-jaga, jangan sampai mereka bertanya pada dua striker itu di tempat yang bersamaan, karena ditakutkan akan terjadi kekerasan.

Jadi mereka membagi tugas. Tenma dan Shindou akan bicara dengan Hakuryuu. Lalu yang akan bicara dengan Tsurugi adalah Kirino dan Kariya.

Tenma dan Shindou menghampiri Hakuryuu yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi kantin.

Tenma duduk di samping Hakuryuu. "_Nee_, Hakuryuu."

"Ada apa?"

"Ano... itu, bisa kau ceritakan..."

Hakuryuu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hm?"

"Um... itu..."

Karena males nunggu Tenma dan otak lola-nya, Shindou langsung bertanya.

"Tsurugi." kata Shindou. Hakuryuu tersentak. "Masalahmu dengan Tsurugi."

"..."

"Bisa kau jelaskan, kenapa kalian bertengkar?"

**Sementara itu~**

"Ufft! Apa? Alasanku berkelahi dengan Kuncup?! Tentu saja karena aku jengkel dengannya!" sembur Tsurugi setelah Kariya mengajukan pertanyaan polos yaitu: 'Kenapa Tsurugi-_kun_ bertengkar dengan Hakuryuu-_kun_?'

"Masalahmu, Tsurugi, kau pasti punya masalah dengan Hakuryuu sampai adu mulut pagi tadi." Kirino mengambil alih wawancara.

Tsurugi menghadap ke arah lain.

"I-itu karena..."

.

"Gue nggak sudi!"

Shindou dan Tenma berpandangan.

"Nggak sudi kenapa?" tanya Tenma.

.

"Abisnya..."

Kirino dan Kariya pasang telinga.

.

.

.

"**Gue nggak mau jadi uke, gue ****maunya jadi seme..."**

* * *

**END**

* * *

Fuuuuuh~~ akhirnya selesaaaai~~ XD

Gaje banget kan? Well, sebenernya dapet ni ide nista pas di sekolah tadi... ada dua temen cowo yang berduaan di atap perpus, nah, temen ane nanya...

Nanami: Nee, Ran, coba liat A ama B (nunjuk ke atap)

Ran(Ane): Wih~ shounen-ai lage Na~

Nanami: Tapi yang cocok jadi seme sape ya?

Ran: (nyengir) Entah~

Dan begitulah ceritanya X3

Okeh, kritik dan saran diterima desu~!


End file.
